Intro To Myth II
JASON_AC'S INTRO TO MYTH (there is a tinyurl for this page: http://tinyurl.com/TryMyth) Prepare to get addicted to Mythamphetamine! Welcome to Myth, a 3rd-person real-time tactical combat game, set in a medieval/fantasy world. One of the most incredible action/combat-oriented games ever! This guide will give you a quick intro to Myth and get you playing quickly. Myth is actually a series of three unique games. Myth offers a style of play that has not been seen since. And they have a great story and great art design and sound/music/voice acting. The first 2 games were created by Bungie (creators of Halo & Destiny), and all 3 are now owned (though unsupported) by Take-Two Interactive. This intro will focus on the current version of Myth II: Soulblighter (which now also contains the single & multi-player from Myth I). As of 2014, it is the most popular, most widely-playable, most expandable, refined, stable, & best-supported version of Myth today. Thanks to the volunteer fan community (go Project Magma!), even though the game is old, it can be played on most versions of Windows, Mac OS, and x86 Linux. Competitive and co-operative online multiplayer gameplay is still happening. There are optional graphical updates to the game. There's a HUGE amount of fan-created mod content (+ some expansions from Bungie or Take-Two). Modding tools allow you to create new campaigns/levels, units, abilities, maps, etc. By making new maps, new units, new physics, and new game rules, you can make your own videogame. System Requirements An updated Myth II will run in Windows (Windows 95 or later), modern Mac OS X (Intel or PowerPC OS 10.4 or later), older Macs (PowerPC, OS 8.6 - 10.3), and Linux (x86). Free Demo There is a free demo for Windows, Mac OS X (the full game also runs on Classic Mac OS), and Linux (x86). It includes the tutorial, 4 of the solo levels, and 2 of the multiplayer maps. You can't use expansion packs with the demo. The full game also includes mapmaking tools. The latest demo can be found on Project Magma's Downloads page Support, Myth Community News, Status Updates Project Magma, the volunteer developers that keep Myth updated, post news and status updates. Sometimes a few times in a month, sometimes only once every few months. You may wish to check it periodically, it may tell you about multiplayer servers that are new, or have stopped working, or about new plugins (mods) that have been created. Magma News Support The game is only supported by a volunteer fan community of developers and players. To see if anyone can help you, head to the Project Magma/Tain forums: http://tain.totalcodex.net/forum/ There are more direct ways to contact the volunteer devs, but, give them a break, see if someone else in the community can help you first. And they do read the forums pretty regularly, so they will likely eventually see your question there anyway. If your problem is specific to one of the multiplayer servers (well, as of early 2014, one of them has been down for a few months), someone may direct you to their forums. Community Unless it becomes too lengthy, this section will try to list all the active places you can find Myth players to interact with on the Web. Main Forums * The Tain forums are associated with Project Magma, the main volunteer devs for Myth, and The Tain, Myth's biggest file repository for expansions for players * The Myrgard forums are associated with the Gate of Storms multiplayer server * The Mariusnet server has been offline for years, and you can't register for their forums. Facebook * The Myth Community Group * "For Carnage Apply Within" is a Bungie.net group of Bungie fans that play Myth, Marathon, & Halo regularly. They have a Facebook Page, though the primary place to interact with them is their Group on the Bungie forums. Additional Sites * Myth II Group on Steam * GameSpot's Myth II forum How To Get Myth Some people go to Facebook or a forum to look for a Myth player to give them a free download. Be aware, if you post questions like that publicly, depending upon the forum, this may get you in trouble with the forum mods. The only legal way to get a copy is to buy a used copy off someplace like Amazon, eBay, etc. Unfortunately Take 2 doesn't bother to license or sell the game. You might find a used copy for $5 (including shipping). Myth II was bundled in various ways, but any Windows/Mac bundle can be used for Windows, Mac, or Linux (there is a Linux-specific version, but it's not necessary). Any bundle version such as ''Myth II: Soulblighter'', ''Myth: The Total Codex'', ''Myth II: Worlds'', or ''Green Berets'' will be fine. It doesn't matter which you buy, since more up-to-date versions of any of the extra content in any of the bundles is freely downloadable from The Tain. The only exception is "Myth: The Total Codex", which also contains the original Myth game app (which you will likely never use, as Myth I has not been kept up-to-date, and the levels/maps have already been ported to Myth II). How To Install/Update To learn how to install or update Myth II, read the article on Installing/Updating Myth II Optional Graphics Upgrades Myth can run on pretty old/weak systems. However, if your system is not old & weak, there are optional graphical updates made by the volunteer dev community (thank you Jon God of Project Magma!) that will make the game look better. One of these upgrades is "detail textures", which make the terrain look better. You can download the textures, activate them, and if you like them, use them. Players can decide at will whether to use them or not, but still all play together in the same multiplayer match. Download Project Magma's Detail Textures, then follow the included instructions (scroll to the bottom of the readme) to activate them Multiplayer Setup, Finding Players, & Hosting To learn how to setup multiplayer, get online, locate players, join a game, or host a game, read the article Multiplayer Setup For Myth II Manuals, Guides, Tips For manuals, instructions, strategy guides, and tips, read the article about Myth Manuals Adding Voice Chat For tips on using voice chat with Myth, read the article Voice Chat For Myth Basics of Multiplayer Play To learn basic strategies for how to compete in multiplayer play, read the article Basic Multiplayer Tips For Myth II (under construction) Notable Expansions There's a HUGE amount of fan-created mod content (plugins in Myth-speak), plus some expansions from Bungie or Take-Two. Some of it has made a large impact in the community, expansions that you really owe it to yourself to check-out. Nearly all of it is contained at The Tain. For a guide to some of the most notable content, read the article Notable Expansions For Myth II (under construction) Interesting Links To find around more of the Myth II content around the Web, check the article Links For Myth Category:Myth II: Soulblighter